The Whole Story
by Ketchum
Summary: All about Ash and Misty's families, what happened to the missing members, and a big fun conclusion!


I wrote this story a long time ago, and just found it, I added a bit on and edited it, and well, here it is! I don't know what this is, it's really random, and has a weird plot, so lease R&R and tell me what you think, and I don't own pokémon or anything, sorry!  
  
"Yea . . . I wish . . . NO never in a million years Daisy . . . I love you too . . . Bye," she hung up the phone after one last conversation with her sister.  
"Thirty minutes and twenty seconds! I think that's a new record for you Misty" Ash taunted.  
"Shut up! I never get to talk to my sister Ash, you wouldn't know what that's like," Misty responded. She had just hung up with Daisy, her eldest sister at the Cerulean Gym.  
"I wouldn't know how that is huh? Well what if I told you I do have a sister, and a father I never get to see?"  
"I'd say you were lying!"  
"There's a lot of things I haven't told you Misty,"  
"Right, and there's a WHOLE lot of thing's I haven't told you, and I never will!" Misty responded rather teasingly.  
"I'm serious Misty," he said and turned the other way walking up the steps to his bedroom.  
"Sorry," she said under her breath. "Why do things always have to end in a fight between the two of us?" she said to Brock.  
"Because you're in love!"  
"SHUT UP BROCK! What is with you and my sister . . . ewe! Just the thought!"  
"Whatever Misty, he does have a point though, there are a lot of things he has never told you, a whole lot."  
"Yea and I'm sure you know them all."  
"Well not all of them."  
"Why, may I ask, do I not know any of them?"  
"Maybe because he's afraid you won't listen or you'll just laugh at him."  
"So? Isn't that what friends are for?"  
"Misty, he hasn't told you for all of the same reasons you haven't told him all the stuff you've told me, like about your parents, why won't you tell him about that?"  
"I don't know, he doesn't need to have the burden of that, to feel sorry for me, that's the last thing I want."  
"Exactly"  
"I see."  
Misty turned and walked out of the room and up the stairs, she allowed her hand to trail along the railing as she ascended the staircase. A moment later she lifted her hand to the door, but something was stopping her and she put it down gazing at the wooden blockade in the entrance. There was an oak carving on the door "Ash's Room!" it read.   
So many had she times struggled in her mind whether or not to let the boy on the other side of the door know her true feelings. However every time the side of her brain telling her "No Misty, that's just silly, why would he care?" was victorious. She was just about to give into her sensible half when the door opened and in front of her stood the boy she knew as her best friend and at the same time her worst enemy.  
"Misty" he said rather startled, "What are you doing here?"  
"I was . . . You see . . . I needed to get my . . . Ash can I talk to you?"  
"Is everything okay? You're not acting like yourself."  
"I'm fine, I'm sorry . . . Do you want to talk about stuff?"  
"Um . . . are you sure your okay?"  
"I said yes!" she shouted trying to act like her usual self.  
"Okay, it's you in there, what do you mean by stuff?"  
"You said there was . . ."  
"Come on in," he said opening the door. She passed through the barricade, feeling more nervous then ever before.  
"Okay, what?"  
"Downstairs you said there was a lot I don't know, well Ash, I want to know."  
"Who sent you up here? Brock?" He said taking it all as one big joke.  
"No,"  
"My mom?"  
"No, I came on my own,"  
"Interesting, you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay," he sat backwards on the chair to his desk, he pointed to his bed, "sit down," she obeyed. "Okay, well you know I've lived in Pallet my whole life with my mom. Well it wasn't always mom and me. My Dad used to live here, his name is Lance, I have an older sister, and her name is Katherine. When I was younger we used to, well what can I say she lived here, she was my sister, we did brother and sister things. Anyway, when I was eight, my dad decided to go on a pokémon journey. He left one morning, without any notice, and I haven't seen him since. My sister, she didn't get along with my mom, so she went to a private all girls' school at the far edge of the Johto area. I haven't seen her since,"  
"I'm sorry Ash,"  
"Don't be, I love my mom. Having you guys, makes up for no sister, I mean, you and Brock are like my brothers."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty angrily exclaimed.  
"Ha! Just kidding!" Misty got up and went into her own room next door. She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
Meanwhile, Ash let his eyes wander the room, and they fell upon the clock. It was 4:35. He reached over and grabbed his pokéballs off the shelf. Then got up and peeked his head in Misty's room, "Hey Mist, I gotta go pick up Pikachu and the others at the pokémon center, wanna come?"  
"Sure, why not." He walked out of the room and down into the kitchen while Misty stood by the front door. He grabbed his keys from the counter. "Mom! We're going to the pokémon center!" there was no answer. He then saw a note on the counter.  
-Ash honey  
Had to leave for my convention couldn't find you to let you know I was leaving, there's dinner in the refrigerator, but if you'd rather pizza there is money by the phone. Be good, and I'll see you tomorrow evening! Bye!  
-Mom  
Ash put the note down and ran to the front door. "Let's go!" They began walking. The pokémon center wasn't too far, just out of Pallet town. Usually Ash would have left them with Tracy and Professor Oak at the labs, but they were at the convention that Ash's Mom had mentioned in the note. Soon they reached the end of Pallet town, and were at the beginning of Viridian forest.   
"Um, maybe I shouldn't go in there Ash, there's bugs,"  
"You are such a baby!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are so!"  
"Am not!"  
"Okay, so you're afraid of bugs, I Ash the warrior will protect you!"  
"I think I'd feel safer having air protect me,"  
"Okay, I'll just keep going, and you can stay here, and the bugs on the edge of the forest can get you!" Ash turned and ran.  
"Okay I'll come!" Misty screamed and ran after him.  
A few moments later Ash stopped. He was in front of a lake.  
"What's the hold up? I want to get out of here!"  
"Do you recognize this place Misty?"  
"No, why?"  
"Think hard,"  
Misty racked her brain to think of when she could have been here before. "It's the place where you stole my bike!"  
"I was trying not to remember that, and I was thinking of when you fished me out of the water."  
Ash turned and ran before Misty could catch up with him and beat him with her mallet.  
"You still owe me a bike Ash Ketchum!" she shouted after him.  
Ash was soon gasping for breath at the entrance to Viridian City. He turned around, wondering where Misty could be.  
Soon he saw her slowly coming over a hill. He waited as she caught up.  
"No . . . more . . . running . . ." she managed to get out. Ash nodded and headed into the city. Soon they were at the pokémon center, four years before when he had traveled to Viridian City it took him a whole day. However, now that he knew where he was going it only took about an hour.  
Soon they reached the pokémon center. They walked up to the front doors, which automatically opened, then up to the front desk.  
"Hi Ash, your pokémon are ready for you," Nurse Joy exclaimed. She pulled out a case that had five pokeballs and a Pikachu on top. "Pikachu!" the small yellow pokémon exclaimed as it jumped onto its master's hat.   
"Nice to see you too buddy," Ash responded.   
Ash thanked Nurse Joy and put his pokéballs on his belt. Then the trio headed outside. It was beginning to get dark and cold.  
"I hope we get home really fast," Misty exclaimed.  
"Ash me too, let's hurry."  
They headed through the forest. Misty was nervously looking all around the forest. "Misty, quit worrying so much, we're almost home." On this rare occasion, Ash was right! They were home in about 15 minutes. Misty ran up to the door and entered. However, something was not right.   
"Brock!" Ash shouted, there was no answer.  
"Brock!" Misty shouted.  
"Where could he be?" Ash wondered.   
Misty shut the door and Pikachu hopped up on a chair to flip on the lights. Ash walked into the kitchen. "Brock!" He looked to see if there was a note or anything. Then he walked upstairs "Brock!" he looked into Brock's room. Meanwhile Misty walked into the kitchen, Pikachu close at her heals, and she pushed the button to hear the messages. "One New Message, Two saved Messages," the Machine said. Just then Ash walked in and he listened. "First Message, received today at 2:57 PM. 'Hey Ash, I'm in Pewter. Just calling to let you know I came home and there was nobody there and I was bored so I came out here, I should be home either tonight or tomorrow morning, see you then, 'bye Ash' heh that was Susie and Tommy. Bye Bud {click}' to save this message press" Ash clicked 3 and hung up.   
"So I guess we have the house to ourselves," Ash said.  
"That's scary," Misty replied.  
"Want dinner?" Ash opened up the refrigerator. There was a meatloaf with green beans. "Ewe...well we can have meat loaf, or Pizza."  
"Pika!" Pikachu jumped up and down.  
"Pizza it is!" Misty picked up the telephone while Ash and Pikachu went into the living room and flipped the TV on. Pikachu hopped up onto his lap.  
"Pika pi, pi Chu Pika!" Pikachu explained.  
"I know you like pizza"  
"Pi, Pika,"  
"Cuz the tomato..."  
Misty walked back into the room "I got half extra cheese and half pepperoni." She sat down on the chair across the room. They sat there watching TV for about ten minutes. Pikachu continuously changed the channels. "This is boring" Misty complained. Just then there was a knock at the door. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's lap and ran to the door and began jumping at the knob, but it was not quite tall enough to reach. Ash stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it up and there was a man at the door.   
"May I help you?"  
"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Lance Ketchum," Misty's ear's perked up, 'Lance Ketchum' she thought 'why would Lance be here?'  
"I'm sorry he doesn't live here anymore," Ash responded.  
"Live here?" Misty repeated to herself, "Ohmygosh!" she gasped. Ash shut the door.  
"Ash, are you related to Lance Ketchum?"   
"Yea, he's my dad so?"  
"You know he's one of the elite four right?"  
"Yea,"  
"Well why didn't you say so?"  
"Because it's not a big deal, people always come by here to interview him, but you haven't really been here when that's happened,"   
"That's weird,"  
"Yup, so what do you want to do?"  
Just then there was another knock at the door. "Pizza's here!" Misty ran to the door and opened it up. She handed the Pizza man 12 bucks and then went into the Kitchen. Pikachu bolted into the kitchen shouting a whole lot of nonsense. "Okay Pikachu, calm down, you can have your Pizza in a few minutes" She reached up into the cabinet and grabbed three plates. "Okay Pikachu, what do you want?" Pikachu pointed at the cheese side. She grabbed a piece and put it on a plate on the floor. Pikachu picked up the oversized plate and waddled into the living room. It sat in front of the Television set. It pulled all of the cheese off and began licking the tomato sauce. Misty grabbed a piece and sat on the couch. Ash came in and grabbed some cups. He poured milk into each one and handed them to Pikachu and Misty. Then he sat on the floor next to Pikachu. They watched TV and then cleaned up their dishes.  
"So now what do you want to do?" Ash asked.  
"I don't know," Misty responded.  
"I know! Let's go for a walk!"  
"To where?"  
"The pier!" Ash replied.  
"Pika pi!"  
"Why the pier?"  
"Because it's fun at night, we could get on the big tour boat and stuff it takes you down to cinnabar, it's only like 20 minutes away."  
Misty looked at her watch. "Sure why not?"  
"PI!"   
So they headed out of the door towards the pier. They walked quickly so they could make the next boat. It was chilly outside. Soon they were at the pier. The next boat would be there in a half an hour. They wandered around and found a place to sit and wait.   
"So . . ." Misty began.  
"So what?" Ash responded.  
"Let's play a game,"  
"Like what?" Ash asked.  
They both thought.  
"Truth or dare!"  
"That's a stupid girl game," Ash responded.  
"No it isn't" said a voice from behind, it was Brock!  
"Brock what are you doing here?" Ash asked.  
"I was walking back to the house and I saw you two here, what are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for a boat to Cinnabar," Misty responded.  
"Now?" he asked.  
"Ya, want to come?" Ash asked.  
"Sure, so let's play truth or dare," Brock said excitedly, he had ulterior motives.  
"Okay fine!" Ash gave in.  
"Misty what is the consequence if you don't do the dare or truth?"   
"No Cinnabar," Ash suggested.  
"Okay sounds good, Misty truth or dare?" Brock asked.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to jump into water since you love water so much," Brock said.  
"It's kinda cold though," Ash said.  
"And why would you care?" Misty asked. She walked over to the edge of the dock.  
"Misty don't" Ash warned. But she jumped! It was freezing! She quickly came out of the water and sat on the bench.  
"Happy now Brock?" she asked shivering.  
"Very" Brock said.  
"Okay Brock, truth or dare?" Misty asked.  
"Dare,"  
"I dare you to . . . jump in the water!" Misty shouted through chattering teeth.  
"No repeats" Brock said.  
"Uh, well then, Ash you come up with one," Misty said.  
"I dare you to go tell the lady at the ferry counter you love her!" Ash said. Brock jumped up and ran over to the lady at the counter. Ash and Misty couldn't hear a word he said, but when he got slapped and came back with a sad look they knew the outcome.   
"Okay Ash, truth or dare?" Brock asked.  
"Dare of coarse,"   
"Heh, how much do you want to go to Cinnabar?" Brock asked, he knew Ash would never go for this next dare.  
"I'll do whatever your dare is, I'm no chicken Brock!"  
"Okay then . . . I dare you to . . . kiss Misty . . ."  
"NO!" they both shouted.  
"No kiss no Cinnabar, and then just me and Misty will go,"  
"But it was my idea," Ash whined, "I told you this game is stupid,"  
"Do it Ash," Brock said, giggling.  
Ash walked over to Misty. They just stared at each other for a while. Misty's teeth were still chattering. He suddenly became very angry with Brock. He looked over him "Brock! I can't do this!" he shouted.  
"No cinnabar then," Brock said, he could barely keep from laughing.   
"Ash this is stupid," Misty said.  
"I know," they both turned and walked to the boat, which had arrived in port.  
"No cinnabar you guys!"  
"You're not invited any more!" Misty shouted back.  
"Pika!"  
The trio boarded the boat and stood around. When they got to cinnabar, nothing much was going on. They went to an arcade and played some games. Then they got bored and bought some fries. Then they headed back to the Ferry. It turned out that they had ridden the last ride of the night. They were stuck there until the next morning.   
"This really stinks," Ash said.  
"If we had money it wouldn't be so bad," Just then Misty remembered the big riddle inn. They had stayed there a few years back. So the trio walked to the inn. When they got there, an older man, answered the door, it was Blaine.   
"Ash, Misty, Pikachu! Welcome! You need a room?"  
"Pika!"  
"Okay then, here's a key, it's upstairs on the right. They headed upstairs. Misty took a warm shower, because although she had pretty much dried off throughout the night, she was still cold. She came out and Ash was sitting up on one of the beds watching TV. She went over to the other one and pulled the covers down. Then she got in a pulled the warmth over her. It felt so cozy.   
"Misty?"  
"Yea?"  
"Since I told you about my dad and sister, can you tell me about you're parents?"  
"You don't want to know Ash,"  
"Yes I do Misty, Brock knows," he pointed out.  
"How did you know that?" she asked, angrily.  
"He told me to tell you about my family, because there was some things you would want to talk about too."  
"Well he was wrong I don't want to talk about them," She said her voice quivering a bit.  
"Misty?" there was silence. "Okay, never mind, you don't have to tell me," the sat in silence a while.  
"Ash?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'll tell you," she said softly. Ash sat up and looked over to her. "Well, I grew up in Cerulean my whole life," Ash nodded. "I lived there with my sisters and my mom and dad. One day my parents went out to dinner, and they never came back, nobody knows what happened to them, they just disappeared," she managed to say, "I was only eight Ash."  
He never had any idea! All of a sudden he felt really horrible, that he had encouraged her to tell him that, Misty was an orphan, she had no mother or father, he felt like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry Misty, that's really sad,"  
"I'm over it," she said staring at the ceiling. "Good night," she said amazingly cheerfully.   
"Night Misty,"  
  
The next day they left early and went back to the house. When they got home, Brock was sitting out on the deck.   
"What are you doing?" Ash asked groggily.  
"I got locked out,"  
"Serves you right," Misty responded, smacking him on the back of the head.  
"So where were you all night?"  
"The big riddle inn," Ash yawned.  
"OOOOOOH!" Brock teased. "And I can see you had very little sleep!"  
"Shut up Brock," he said opening the door. They all went in the house and Brock made breakfast while Ash and Misty sat on the couch watching TV. Ash had a cup of tea, he was not a morning person.   
Later that day there was a knock at the door. Ash got up and answered it, a teenage girl about Brock's age stood at the door. "Ash?" she asked.  
"Kathy?" Ash sounded surprised. Kathy squealed and hugged him.  
"You're so big!" she shouted.  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
"Heh, Mom's not here right?"  
"Nope"  
"Well, I knew she was going to be at that convention, and of coarse I couldn't pass up a chance to visit my little brother! Oh! And I graduated a few weeks ago!"  
"Congratulations! I missed you so much!" he said.  
Just then Misty entered the room, "Ash? Who's this?" Kathy asked.  
"This is my best friend Misty," he said, "Misty, this is my sister, Kathy"  
"Really? Hi! Ash told me about you!" Misty said excitedly. She looked just like Ash, only in girls form. She had black hair, about Misty's length, and she wore a purple vest with Jean shorts.   
"You too!" she smiled. Mist was confused.  
Ash motioned for her to come in and they went into the living room where Brock was. "And this must be Brock," she said. Brock immediately stood up. "Well who is this lovely lady Ash?"  
"This is my sister Kathy," Ash explained, "Kathy, ignore Brock, he goes nuts at the sight of any girl."  
However, Kathy was too swept up in the sight of the house. "It looks just the same!"  
"Yea, well you're room is gone, it's a guest room now,"  
"Well what do you expect"  
"True,"  
"So why are you not out on you're pokémon journey?"   
"We're taking a break, since I just placed fifth in the Johto league," she smiled.  
"You're going to be up there with dad one of these days you know,"  
"That's my aim, to be a pokémon master," he smiled at the thought.  
They all had a snack, which was made by Brock, before Kathy made the big announcement, "Ash, I'm going to be moving in with dad," she said. Ash was surprised at the sound of this.  
"What? I thought . . ."  
"He has a house up in indigo, and I'm going to be up there, and I was on my way there, and thought I'd let you know, so you could come visit me and stuff," Ash nodded. The day passed by very quickly and the four of them had a blast chatting and snacking, around 4:00, Kathy told them she had to be going. They were sad to see her go, but Ash knew she didn't want to run into his mom. The bid farewell to her and watched her walk off. Ash decided that they should all cook dinner for his mom to surprise her. Of coarse, with Ash's cooking talent, it was ruined after about fifteen minutes in the oven. So they took the leftovers out of the oven and Misty heated them up.   
Mrs. Ketchum was home about fifteen minutes later, and they had dinner. Part way into dinner there was a knock at the door. This time Misty went and opened the door, there was a tall man standing there, and Kathy was next to him. "Hi, is Delia and Ash home?" The man asked. Misty got them, the sight of Ash and his mother's faces when they entered the room were of shock. "LANCE!" Mrs. Ketchum said running to him and hugging him. "My little baby!" she said kissing Kathy on the forehead. "Come in have some dinner!"  
The two of them headed for the dining room, Kathy pulled Ash aside, "Dad made me come," she said. Ash smiled, he knew his mother had nothing against Kathy, but Kathy did not enjoy her mother's company very much. She dragged herself into the dining room, and sat down.  
"So Ash," Lance began, "I hear from Kathy you're a pokémon trainer,"  
Ash nodded, he was speechless. He hadn't seen his dad since he was eight! It had been almost five years, and he had almost forgotten what he looked like.   
They all talked the night away, and Lance and Kathy left around nine. Ash and Misty headed to bed because it had been a long day for the two of them. Once in their beds, Misty stared at the ceiling. It was silent, today had been so weird. Ash had gotten to see his family. She felt so happy for him.  
As she lay awake in the dark, she suddenly saw a light begin to form in the center of her room. It frightened her and she sat up. The light slowly took shape, into two figures. She could barely make out the figures but they slowly became clearer. It was her parents!  
"Misty dear," her mother said.  
"Mom? Dad?" she asked, she knew she had to be dreaming.  
"Yes Honey," she replied.  
"We miss you dearly," her father said.  
"But we thought it only fair to tell you what happened" her mother began.   
"That night, our car went off of a bridge into a river, and we were never found," her father explained. Misty began to cry.  
"Don't cry Misty," her mother said.  
"We're happy, but we were upset about leaving you," her father said.  
"I'm fine, I still have Daisy and Violet and Lilly, and now I have Ash and Brock, and even Miss Ketchum," she explained through sniffs.  
"Cherish them Misty, and your sisters know, we told them tonight too," her mother explained. They slowly began to disappear.  
"Wait don't go!" she shouted.  
Ash opened the door in just enough time to see the light fade out he was startled.  
"Misty? Are you okay? I head talking coming from here," He said worridly.  
"I'm a whole lot better than I ever was," she smiled and lay down, closing her eyes.  
"Good night," he said confused and went into his own room, he looked out of the window to see the full moon above him. However he only managed to watch it for a few moments before he began to drift off into a deep sleep.   
  
So as we leave our heroes, Misty and Ash have both made connections with their families, and it's a brand new start for all of them....  
  
Team Rocket: HEY! WHAT ABOUT OUR FAMILIES?  
Author: Sorry Guys! I still love you!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THANX! HAVE A NICE DAY!  



End file.
